


Fluff With Drv3 Cast

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Forced love, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Monokuma has made everyone be in love with each other, so I'm doing a chapter with every ship possible.Chapter 1: Kaede x Shuichi (Cuddles)Chapter 2: Tenko x Angie (Pining then cuddles)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 20





	1. "Then Can We... Cuddle?" (Kaede x Shuichi)

Shuichi P.O.V

"Puhuhu. I have made it so you all are in love with each other!" The black and white bear laughed sadistically.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

Tenko was the first to regain her composure, "I could never, never, love a degenerate male!"

"Well just look at any guy behind you and tell me that!" The yellow and white bear laughed sadistically.

"Fine!" Tenko spat and looked directly at me.

Her eyes widened, and she flushed.

Quickly looking back at the bears she said.

"S-See I would never!" Tenko said clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah... That's a lie." Kokichi said childishly.

"S-Shut up degenerate male!" Tenko spat, her blush growing when she looked at the gremlin.

Watching Tenko, and everyone else for that matter, made me realize how attractive they are.

I feel my face heat up. I can see Kaede's as well.

That's when I realized how close I'm to the blond girl.

I didn't move, neither did she.

We just look away.

"Even the ugliest of y'all can get laid!" The blue and white bear laughed sadistically.

"Don't say something so... Graphic please." The pink and white bear said quietly.

"Lets-All-Just-Get-Along." The green and white bear said robotically.

I don't know what to say or do. With every person I look at my blush grows.

They're all just too hot!

Ugh...

Maki ran out of the room, probably overwhelmed by emotions.

I wanted to go after her, but I understands she needs to be alone.

Katio apparently did not, he ran after her.

Soon everyone left the room as well.

I locked my door.

As soon as I did my doorbell rang.

Sighing I unlock my door and open it.

Kaede was standing there.

"H-Hey, Shuichi." The girl said nervously, pretty much the opposite of the girl I meet this morning.

"H-Hi. Did... Did you ring the wrong doorbell?" I ask self-confidence in the dirt.

"Nope! I wanted to talk to you!" Kaede giggled, "Can I come in?"

"Ah! Of course!" I quickly let her in, "So um... What did you want to talk about."

The blush on her face grows a bit as we sit down on my bed.

"I wanted to t-talk to you." The girl said shyly. God she was too cute.

"O-Okay. Um... About what?" I think my heart is going to burst out of my chest.

She shuffled a bit closer to me.

"W-Well, what's your favorite song?" She asked.

"Um... I don't really listen to music, detective work and school takes u-up most of my time." I say, trying to ignore the fact Kaede was still shuffling towards him.

"Oh. Then I'll play some songs for you later!" Keade decided, almost on top of me, "Okay, I'm going to say something. Promise not to freak or something."

"Okay, sure." I say.

"Then can we... Cuddle?" The well endowed girl asked.

Both our faces brightened with pink.

"S-s-sure." I agree.

Her face lit up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She sat on my lap and nuzzled up to me. I put my arms around her waist and nuzzled her as well.

"Shuichi..." She looks at me lovingly.

"Kaede..." I look back at her.

Suddenly she put her soft lips on mine.

I returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Finally pulling away I say, "I didn't think I would ever kiss a girl, but now I kissed a girl I met today."

She giggled.

"I know! This is crazy!" She continued nuzzling.

We cuddled in silence until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. "Can we... Stay Like this?" (Tenko x Angie)

Tenko P.O.V

"Himiko's mine, Angie!" I tell the white haired girl.

"Nyahaha, Atua disagrees! He said Angie could have Himiko!" Angie said with a fake smile.

All three of us were sitting on my bed, Himiko was sleeping.

"Atua is even real!" I declare.

"Don't worry, Atua forgives non-believers." Angie said with that smile. That cute, cute, smile.

Damn it Tenko this is an argument, not a lesbian bar!

"You are unbelievable!" I fumed angrily.

Angie just giggled softly. It was cute!

Damn it, not lesbian bar. This is about Himiko!

"Himiko is mine. You, and your fictional god, will not have Himiko!" I say.

"Nyahaha, no." Angie giggled again.

"Ugh! Why are you so stubborn!" I whisper-yell.

"Tenko is one to talk!" Angie said still chuckling.

"Himiko would chose me over you anyday!" I say just as confidently.

"Nyahaha, incorrect!" Angie matched my confidence.

They turned to said sleeping girl.

She suddenly woke up.

"Nya, the universe said that you two wanted to ask me something." The red haired mage said mysteriously.

"Yeah! Who would you choose-" I start.

"Angie or Tenko?" Angie finishes the sentence.

"I love you both the same, as much as everyone else. We've been here for two days. Nya." Himiko yawns.

Both girls were heartbroken. And Himiko fell back asleep.

"Atua said we should ask later." Angie looked close to crying.

"Y-Yeah." I was crying.

The girls sat in saddened silence.

Angie suddenly pounced on me. Knocking me down so she was on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

I felt my face heat up, and watched Angie's face flush.

"Angie, what are you going!" I ask mortified.

"Well if I can't have Himiko, I'll take the next best thing." She fell on top of me.

"Um... Okay then. I-I love you." I say shyly.

Cuddling up to me Angie says, "Angie loves up too."

I put my arms around her waist.

"I feel daring today." I say my blush already growing.

I kissed her soft, soft lips.

Oh god, this isn't a lesbian bar. But...

"Ah, Tenko! Nyahaha, Angie also feels daring!" She into my mouth before she returned to kiss.

Thank god Himiko was still sleeping.

I broke the kiss.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

"No problem. Thanks for the kiss." She said slyly.

"Can we... Stay like this?" I ask the blushing girl.

"Of course!" She answered.

And we did until we fell asleep.

(And woke up before Himiko still.)


End file.
